Un grado más que la simple fraternidad
by smile.in.love
Summary: Es Nochevieja. Bueno, ya han pasado las doce, y Sherlock sigue ahí, sentado en su sillón, solo con su violín, pensando en porqué John ha decidido marcharse a pasar la noche lejos de él después de otra pelea. Mycroft entrará en escena, ¿qué cambiará? Holmescest. Johnlock (No trío)
1. Entre hermanos

**UN GRADO MÁS QUE LA SIMPLE FRATERNIDAD**

_Feliz Año Nuevo — __**MH**_

_Piérdete Mycroft — __**SH**_

_¿Alguien está enfadado? — __**MH**_

...

_Anda, ábreme, estoy en la puerta — __**MH**_

Sherlock dejó su violín a un lado y se levantó entre perezoso y, sí, enfadado, a abrir la puerta. No le apetecía nada hablar con él, pero le apetecía mucho menos escuchar la madera siendo golpeada. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieres, Mycroft? —preguntó mirando al suelo.

— Sólo pasaba por aquí —respondió el mayor entrando sin permiso. — Qué silencioso está todo. ¿Otra pelea?

— ¿Ese vino es para tomar? —preguntó señalando un par de botellas que su hermano llevaba en la mano.

— Claro, todo tuyo —y sonrió condescendiente ofreciéndole una. — Necesitarás un..., da igual —suspiró. Sherlock no necesitaba nada, sólo beber hasta olvidar sus inservibles e incontrolables sentimientos por John H. Watson. Y eso podía hacerlo sin vaso.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y Mycroft se sentó a su lado. Él tenía un problema parecido con el DI Gregory Lestrade. Había algo, podía sentir algo, pero nunca se atrevería a confesárselo. Sherlock era otra estaca del mismo palo.

Una noche es una noche y, en esa, el protocolo quedó muy lejos.

— ¿Tú, bebiendo directamente de la botella? El mundo realmente va a acabarse pronto —exclamó Sherlock ya un poco ebrio. Mycroft aún mantenía el tipo, pero no mucho más.

— Déjame en paz. Siempre has sido un envidioso. Y comenzó la pelea.

— ¿Envidioso yo?

— Sí, tú. El niño de madre. El caprichoso Sherlock.

— Y tú me tenías celos y me los sigues teniendo.

— ¿Yo a ti?, ¿de qué?

— De que tenga a quien amo todos los días a mi lado y tú no.

— ¿Y de qué te sirve? Ese idiota no quiere nada contigo.

— No le llames idiota, se llama John. Y sí, es idiota, pero no me importa.

— Estás desvariando —la botella de ambos estaba llegando al final y, sin comer prácticamente nada, por dieta y por costumbre, el alcohol iba ya más allá de las nubes. Así pues, decidieron acabárselas de un trago y dejarlas a un lado.

— Pero es que es muy sencillo, Mycroft.

— ¿El qué ahora, Sherlock? —preguntó el mayor acomodándose en el respaldo.

— Que se sienta atraído por mí, que me desee, que me quiera... —las palabras eran pesadas en su garganta.

— Y si es tan fácil, ¿por qué no está ahora mismo en tu cama, debajo o encima de ti? —comentó con sorna. Sherlock desvío la mirada. — Vamos, Sherlock, tienes un buen cuerpo, no te quejes tanto. Podrías tener a cualquiera, pero te has empeñado en tener a ese doctor que lo único que hace es salir con la primera que ve. Y que pronto se irá de aquí.

Esas últimas palabras hirieron a Sherlock. Ése era uno de sus grandes temores, que John abandonase el 221B. Pero en vez de protestar, sollozar y maldecir, se blandió hacia Mycroft, como queriendo luchar sin levantarse. Obviamente, no llegó muy lejos; cayó entre el abdomen y las piernas de éste.

— Sherlock, ¿qué diablos haces?

— Mycroft, ¿es tu móvil lo que hay bajo mi estómago? —sonrió. El mayor tosió intentando disimularlo.

— El alcohol, ya sabes—. El detective se sentó de nuevo, mirando descarado. — Deja de mirarme, pervertido —protestó cubriéndose el pantalón con una mano.

— ¿Pervertido yo? Eres tú el que tiene una erección —rio, ante la cara de pocos amigos de su hermano. — ¿No será que te excito, hermanito? —sonrió de medio lado.

— No digas sandeces —bramó el mayor.

— Eso no es una negación. No, no, no —rio de nuevo. — ¿Y qué pasa si me acerco..., así? —el menor cerró distancia a horcajadas, quedando a muy pocos centímetros de sus labios. Mycroft palideció.

— No lo hagas, Sherlock —suplicó. Pero no hizo nada más para impedírselo.

— Voy a demostrarte qué le haré a John Watson la próxima vez que lo vea —sentenció. — Seré dulce, porque John es miel para mis labios —y le besó tierno.

— Sherlock, para... — musitó. Pero el detective hizo caso omiso.

— Seré salvaje, porque John brinda coraje de guerrero —y tomó la entrepierna del mayor en un agarre férreo mientras una lágrima traviesa se perdía en su comisura. A Mycroft se le rompió su _no tan helado_ corazón y le acercó por la cintura, haciéndole cambiar sus manos a la altura de los hombros. — No me trates como si fuera porcelana sólo porque soy tu hermano menor —protestó.

— No lo hago desde hace mucho —sonrió antes de besarle sin poder reprimirse, más intenso, pero con el mismo cuidado. Después de todo, seguía siendo su hermano. Y Sherlock correspondió armado de lengua y brío. Quizá su pensamiento no estuviese íntegramente dedicado a Mycroft, pero una parte seguro que sí. — Sólo por esta noche —susurró.

— Ya veremos —y fue directo al lóbulo de su oreja, mordiéndolo sin pudor, haciéndole gemir de placer. — Interesante —sonrió. El mayor llevó las manos a su pantalón, delimitando la forma con las yemas de los dedos.

— ¿Quieres llegar hasta el final? —preguntó lamiéndose el labio inferior. Sherlock lamió su cuello en respuesta, llevándole a un nuevo nivel de excitación. Oh, adicta excitación.

Las manos de Mycroft se deslizaron hábiles por el cinturón, bajándole ese ajustado pantalón que tan poco dejaba a la imaginación.

— ¿A qué tanta prisa? —musitó cerca de su boca de nuevo.

— ¿Piensas torturarme o es que tienes miedo? —aprisionó sus labios de un mordisco. Apenas dejaban pasar el aire para respirar. Mycroft envolvió entonces el miembro del moreno con los dedos y el cuerpo de Sherlock se dobló como un lobo hambriento.

— Tú lo has querido —sonrió de medio lado. Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del mayor, pero se exasperó a medio camino y acabó sacándosela por la cabeza. Y cuando iba a desabrocharle el cinturón, sus manos le pararon.

**o.o.o**

**¡I-am-Momo, esta historia es para ti, y para todos los demás, claro!**

**¡Disfruten con ella!**

**Aún queda la segunda parte, no se vayan, pero comenten, comenten :D**


	2. Simplemente, amor

**Cap. II Simplemente, amor**

— Estás demasiado nervioso, ya lo hago yo —y decidió, pues, ocuparse de su propia camisa. Desnudos, completamente. — ¿Aún quieres seguir?

— No veo que tu pene opine lo contrario —sonrió.

— ¿Qué sabrás tú?

— Te sorprenderías —recalcó, bajando hasta él e introduciéndoselo parcialmente en la boca. Mycroft clamó al cielo por más y más recibió. Cuando el detective vio conveniente, ascendió por su pecho, besando cada músculo, cada pliegue, cada atisbo de sexualidad. Pero, no obstante, paró en el pezón derecho para jugar un rato con su lengua.

— ¿Seguro que no has hecho esto antes? —preguntó tomando una bocanada de aire.

— No, sólo bromeaba. Nunca le había visto la necesidad —y rozó sus miembros toscamente—ni la gracia; hasta hace poco —se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior mirándole fijamente, poniéndole algo nervioso. — ¿Y tú qué? ¿Perderás hoy tu virginidad?

— Engreído —respondió.

— Lo que tú digas, pero yo no aguanto más —le levantó las piernas hasta sus hombros y se dispuso a...

— ¡Espera! ¡No puedes ser tan directo, insensato! —gritó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó dubitativo.

— Esto requiere un proceso..., sí, soy virgen, Sherlock. ¿Más contento? ¿Podemos pasar ahora a la idea de no partirme en dos? Gracias.

— Haber empezado por ahí, en el porno de Internet se ve mucho más fácil.

— Porque son profesionales, Sherlock. Bueno, ¿estamos a lo que estamos o no? —frunció el ceño.

— Sí, claro —asintió. — Meto un dedo, ¿no?

— Exacto. Con..., ¡ay! ¡Con cuidado!

— Qué sensible —protestó.

— Ya me gustaría verte a ti en mi lugar. Lubrícate el dedo.

— Eh, ¿te vale con preseminal?

— Sí, me vale con preseminal —resopló. Sherlock aprovechó entonces y se lubricó toda la mano. Mycroft sonrió: economía del sexo, pensó.

El detective prosiguió con la dinámica que ya había visto en multitud de páginas visitadas. Un dedo, movimiento adentro, afuera y en círculos, dos dedos, tijeras, tres dedos..., explotaría de un momento a otro. Mycroft estaba tan lubricado y excitado y no en ese orden que lo llamaba a gritos, literalmente. Había llegado la hora. — Todo tuyo, Sherlock —sonrió.

Se posicionó con cuidado y se introdujo lentamente en él, generando eróticos gemidos no sólo de su garganta. Se quedó ahí, quieto, esperando la señal para continuar. — Vamos —y comenzó el baile. El calor era inhumano, el sudor molesto, pero el placer en ese momento lo compensaba todo; todo.

— No aguantas mal —rio el detective.

— Puedo decir lo mismo —cerró los ojos para disfrutar más aún de la sensación. — Más rápido —sonrió. — Demuéstrame lo rápido que puedes llegar a ser—. Y Sherlock no tuvo ningún problema en demostrárselo. Estaban casi al límite, más allá de él. Un ligero toque y la paz más absoluta. Sincronizados, extasiados, en otro mundo; y cubiertos de sexo. Sonó entonces la puerta principal abriéndose.

— ¡John! —exclamó el detective. — Vístete, no puede verte así —y comenzó a vestirse más rápido que nunca.

— Vamos, no seas ridículo —rio sin hacerle caso. El detective le tiró entonces toda su ropa a la cara.

— ¡Que te vistas! —bramó. Y Mycroft obedeció esta vez sin protestar. Cuando su hermano se ponía cabezota era mejor dejarlo estar.

Con Mycroft poniéndose el pantalón y Sherlock recolocándose la camisa de pie junto al sofá hizo el doctor su entrada. Ninguno dijo nada, salvo John.

— Tranquilos, no vengo a molestar, sólo estoy de paso hacia mi cama, pero parece que me he equivocado de planta —contó en un estado de embriaguez más que evidente. — Dios, ¡cómo apestáis a sexo!

— Dr. Watson, yo ya me iba —dijo Mycroft levantándose y colocándose el cinturón en su sitio.

— Sí, sí, como veas. Yo sólo vengo a llevarme a este caballero —respondió tomando a Sherlock del brazo, aunque acabase acomodándose en él para no caerse. El moreno sonrió a su hermano.

— Todo suyo, doctor. Todo suyo —hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó a seguir pensando en sus quehaceres, en sus penas, en Greg...

Sherlock quería hablar, pero no encontraba el momento y, cuando encontró el momento, John no le dejó.

— Cállate, Sherlock. Llevas hablando toda la noche en mi cabeza —y el moreno juntó sus labios de nuevo. — Escucha, no me importa que te hayas acostado con Mycroft, ni que lo hayas hecho con Irene o con yo qué sé quién más. Lo que me importa, y abre bien los oídos porque no lo diré dos veces, es que no vuelvas a hacerlo porque, de ser así, yo no podría permanecer a tu lado. Y ahora, llévame a esa cama que parece tan cómoda—. Sherlock no dijo nada, sólo obedeció. ¿Significaba eso que sentía algo por él o era el alcohol el que le hacía ver fantasmas?

La cama resultó ser más cómoda de lo que recordaba y se tumbó mientras John se quitaba la ropa. Pero éste desistió pronto y se tumbó también.

— ¿Te quedarás a dormir conmigo? —preguntó el doctor.

— En realidad es mi cama..., pero no te vayas —le tomó por el brazo cuando éste hizo por levantarse. — Por favor.

— Pues abrázame, que tengo frío —y se acurrucó a su lado. Sherlock iba a pasarle un brazo por encima cuando el doctor se incorporó. — Escríbelo para que no se te olvide.

— ¿Que escriba qué?

— Que sólo harás el amor conmigo. Que sólo me quieres a mí —el moreno no sabía si estaba hablando en serio. — ¡Hazlo, Sherlock, ahora!—. Ante la insistencia, decidió buscar un bolígrafo y un papel, pero sólo encontró un rotulador negro permanente. ¿Eso valdría? Cuando se dio la vuelta, John se encontraba ya durmiendo. Podía verse un halo de felicidad en su rostro. Sonrió por ello. Aun así, apuntó lo que le acababa de decir; así ninguno se echaría atrás.

...

John se despertó al día siguiente con un pequeño martilleo en el cerebro. No podía creer que otra vez hubiese bebido demasiado. Y mayor sorpresa fue encontrarse a Sherlock a su lado, durmiendo como un angelito. Pero no le dio más importancia, lo que hubiesen hecho ya estaba hecho. Aunque parecía que no habían hecho nada.

Decidió darse una ducha y tomarse un café muy cargado pero, cuando se lavó la cara en el lavabo, el espejo le regaló una sorpresa.

— ¡Sherlock! —gritó. Pero no le respondió. Fue entonces hasta la cama. — ¡Sherlock, despierta! —le agitó bruscamente.

— ¿Qué quieres, John? Quiero dormir —protestó bostezando.

— Y yo una explicación —exclamó señalando su cara.

— Tú me lo pediste.

— Lo dudo mucho.

— ¿Y no puedes dudar más bajito? Ayer me dormí tarde—. Se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo. John suspiró sin saber qué más podía hacer que no apareciese en el código penal. Y fue a mirar el escrito de su cara de nuevo, que se veía así:

_**En su frente:**__ Sólo haré el amor contigo._

_**En su mejilla derecha:**__ Sólo te quiero a ti._

_**En su mejilla izquierda:**__ Sinceramente tuyo, Sherlock Holmes._

Volvió a suspirar. — ¿Tenías que escribir por toda la cara?

— Tienes una frente pequeña —se escuchó desde la habitación. — John rio para evitar hacer "detective en brochetas". _Quién le mandaría enamorarse de él._

**o.o.o**

**Bueno, si te gusta el Holmescest, aquí lo hay, si te gusta el Johnlock, también lo hay :D**

**Si no quedaron satisfechos o desean otras parejas, tranquilos, escribiré sobre ellas ^^**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**No, no se acostó con Irene ni con nadie más, sólo con Mycroft.**

**I-am-Momo, espero que haya cubierto tus expectativas :3**


End file.
